Jeu de piste
by Paige0703
Summary: Reese met en place un petit jeu de piste pour son partenaire. Mais quelles sont ses motivations au juste ?


_**Et voici, comme promis, la petite surprise de la journée : un OS sur la St Valentin !**_

 _ **J'espère de tout cœur qu'il plaira à tout mes chers lecteurs ^^**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur cette petite histoire que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ^^**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE à tous (et toutes) !**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s. Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Jeu de piste**_

Vendredi matin... John Reese se redressa dans son lit, avant de s'étirer longuement. Cela faisait des jours, voir même des semaines qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Ces derniers temps, les numéros s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait à peine de temps de se dire qu'ils avaient fini pour aujourd'hui qu'une nouvelle personne en danger faisait son apparition. Par chance, cela avait surtout été des cas assez simples à résoudre. Chantage d'un employé à son patron, adultère, détournement de fonds et même un refus de payer la pension alimentaire... Et tout cela était, bien évidemment, retombé sur les deux lieutenants de la criminelle.

\- On ne va plus avoir de place en cellule si tu continues comme ça, s'était plaint Lionel alors que l'ex-agent leur ramenait un nouveau type à mettre derrière les barreaux.

Reese sourit faiblement à ce souvenir. Son partenaire aussi avait travaillé comme un forcené, allant même jusqu'à passer plusieurs nuits à la bibliothèque pour être sûr de ne rien laisser de côté. La veille au soir, l'ex-agent avait presque dû le forcer à quitter leur base pour qu'il rentre chez lui se reposer un peu.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre quand je sais que vous êtes à deux doigts de vous écrouler de fatigue ? se remémora Reese.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du regard quelque peu vexé que lui avait lancé son partenaire. _Il ne pensait tout de même pas que je ne verrais pas à quel point il était crevé ? Il me sous-estime sur ce coup,_ pensa Reese tout en portant son regard sur le ciel bleu de ce début de journée. Même s'il savait que son patron n'avait pas cherché à le joindre, il jeta tout de même un regard sur son portable. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu. _Rien..._ remarqua Reese. _Mais je suis sûr qu'il est déjà prêt à se remettre au travail,_ se dit Reese en pensant à l'informaticien. Il se leva alors de bonne humeur, voulant plus que tout le rejoindre et passer la matinée en tête-à-tête avec lui. Si le temps restait clément, ils pourraient même emmener Bear en balade avant de s'arrêter manger un morceau dans l'un des restaurants dont il savait à coup sûr que l'informaticien l'apprécierait.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, il finit de se dévêtir avant de se glisser dans la douche, laissant la chaleur de l'eau achever de le réveiller complètement. Il ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que ses pensées divaguaient une nouvelle fois vers son partenaire. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de l'étendu de ses sentiments envers le milliardaire, Reese se rendait maintenant compte à quel point l'informaticien hantait ses pensées tout au long de ses journées. Du matin, au lever du lit, au soir, quand il fermait les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, c'est bien à l'informaticien qu'il pensait encore et encore. Il ferma l'eau avant de sortir et de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille.

Si au début sauver des innocents était devenu son nouveau but dans la vie, maintenant ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Ce qui le poussait à se lever de si bonne heure tous les jours, qui le poussait à déployer autant d'efforts, à se dépasser continuellement, ce n'était plus les missions, mais bien Finch lui-même. C'était pour lui qu'il était prêt à tout jour après jour. C'était une façon de le remercier de l'avoir sauvé de l'enfer dans lequel il avait commencé à sombrer. Même si ce dernier ne connaissait pas ses réelles motivations, cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Il était prêt à tout pour rester auprès de celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne, même si cela voulait dire taire à jamais ses sentiments les plus secrets et précieux à ses yeux. L'informaticien en valait bien la peine après tout.

Une fois fin prêt, Reese quitta son appartement. C'est plus que de bonne humeur qu'il posa les pieds sur les trottoirs de la ville déjà en pleine effervescence. Il laissa les doux rayons du soleil glisser sur sa peau avant de se mettre enfin en marche. _D'abord le thé, ensuite les gâteaux et je pourrais enfin le rejoindre,_ pensa l'ex-agent planifiant déjà le début de sa journée. Il savait que Finch n'aimait pas commencer sa journée sans un bon petit thé. Les pâtisseries, ce n'était qu'un petit bonus pour marquer des points auprès de son patron.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du vendeur chez qui il avait prit l'habitude de passer commande, Reese n'eut même pas le temps de dire ce qu'il voulait que :

\- Je vous prépare ça de suite, lui dit le vendeur ambulant.

\- Merci, répondit l'ex-agent avant de se mettre en retrait.

Quelques minutes après le vendeur lui tendait sa commande avant de prendre l'argent qu'il lui donnait.

\- Gardez la monnaie, dit alors John avant de s'éloigner.

Il entendit vaguement un "merci" derrière lui, continuant sa route vers sa prochaine étape : les pâtisseries dont raffolait l'informaticien. _Je vais vous gâter comme jamais,_ pensa Reese impatient de voir la surprise de son partenaire devant le copieux petit-déjeuner qu'il allait lui amener.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il franchissait enfin l'immense porte de la bâtisse où il était plus que sûr de trouver l'informaticien. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la chaise vide. Sa bonne humeur était sur le point de s'envoler quand il remarqua que le système de l'informaticien était allumé et que le manteau de ce dernier était accroché au porte-manteau. Le soulagement s'empara finalement de tout son être quand il entendit les pas lents de l'informaticien résonner à ses oreilles avant de le voir sortir d'un des rayonnages à seulement deux pas de lui. Son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'il pouvait enfin poser les yeux sur son patron.

Livre en main, l'informaticien était bien surpris de voir son partenaire déjà là. Il n'avait pas encore cherché à le joindre et avait pensé que ce dernier profiterait de ce silence de sa part pour se reposer un peu plus.

\- Un nouveau numéro ? Demanda Reese en montrant de la main les livres que l'informaticien tenait encore.

\- Non, je faisais juste un peu de rangement, répondit Finch.

\- Tant mieux, murmura Reese voyant que sa journée "paresse auprès de l'informaticien" n'était pas encore perdue. J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, dit alors Reese tout en montrant ses mains chargées.

\- Je vois ça. Vous avez pris pour tout un régiment on dirait, remarqua Finch tout en suivant l'ex-agent du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table plus loin.

\- En effet. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui vous tenterait ce matin, du coup j'ai pris un peu de tout.

 _Un peu de tout ce que vous aimez bien sûr,_ pensa Reese.

\- Merci bien. Mais vous savez, si ça continue je vais m'y habituer, fit remarquer l'informaticien à son partenaire. Avoir d'aussi bons petits-déjeuners tous les matins...

\- Mais faite donc ! Je suis prêt à faire ça tout les jours. Même la livraison est offerte. Enfin, seulement pour vous bien sûr, ajouta Reese avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Finch eut bien du mal à ne pas rougir. Il rêvait ou Reese lui faisait du charme ? _Pas vraiment utile au vu de ce que je ressens déjà pour lui..._ songea l'informaticien avant de venir prendre place aux côtés de son partenaire qui était déjà installé. Reese lui tendit son thé vert et, alors que Finch allait s'en emparer, leurs mains se frôlèrent légèrement. Finch pinça légèrement ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait un doux frisson remonter le long de son bras. Il était tellement concentré à ne pas réagir à ce simple geste qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Reese sur lui qui ne loupa rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce dernier se retint difficilement de ne pas sourire.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que l'ex-agent avait remarqué des réactions plutôt anormales venant de l'informaticien. Au début, il avait pensé à un mauvais tour joué par son esprit qui cherchait des signes d'une réciprocité dans ses sentiments, mais dernièrement il commençait à douter. Et si il ne rêvait pas et que l'informaticien était tout simplement embarrassé par tant de proximité ? Et si tous ces petits gestes le mettaient simplement mal à l'aise parce qu'ils, tout comme pour lui, déclenchaient des sensations et des envies qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir à l'origine ? Et si, tout bonnement, l'informaticien s'était aussi épris de lui ? Cette idée l'avait réjoui comme jamais, mais il savait, connaissant la nature réservée de son patron, qu'il ne devait pas précipiter les choses. Cela devait déjà être assez embarrassant pour lui de savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux de son agent... du coup, il devait se montrer prudent et ne pas précipiter les événements. Même s'il n'était pas du genre patient, surtout quand cela concernait Finch, il savait que là il devrait l'être. Et justement parce que cela concernait Finch.

Pour masquer du mieux qu'il put sa gêne, Finch porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, ne remarquant toujours pas que Reese continuait de le déshabiller du regard. Se sentant finalement observé, il leva les yeux vers Reese, mais ce dernier avait déjà détourné le regard. _A_ _urais-je rêvé ?_ Se demanda Finch.

Reese ouvrit finalement la boîte qui contenait de nombreuses pâtisseries. Il observa discrètement la réaction de son patron et crut voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

\- J'espère que parmi tout ça, quelque chose vous plaira, remarqua Reese tout en sachant que son partenaire les aimait toutes.

\- Vous avez bien choisi, ce qui me complique la tâche, remarqua l'informaticien pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ex-agent.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, répondit Reese heureux de lui.

Alors que Finch s'emparait enfin d'un des petits gâteaux et le portait à sa bouche, Bear réclama un peu d'attention.

\- Je peux ? Demanda alors Reese à son partenaire. On pourra aller lui faire faire un peu d'exercice après.

\- Bien, mais juste un morceau, concéda Finch.

Reese sourit légèrement avant de lever la main vers le visage de l'informaticien.

\- Vous avez un peu de sucre glace, dit-il tout en essuyant les lèvres de son patron.

Finch piqua un fard, surtout quand il vit l'ex-agent porter son doigt à sa bouche, léchant ainsi le sucre glace qu'il venait de lui enlever. L'air de rien, Reese reporta son attention sur le malinois, lui donnant à lui aussi un morceau de gâteau. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait aussi dur de ne pas rire de l'embarras que semblait subir Finch. Il dut se mordre l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas réagir. Les lèvres de Finch tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il avait la sensation de sentir encore le toucher de Reese. Il allait croquer un nouveau morceau pour se donner contenance quand la perspective que Reese réitère son geste ne vint le perturber. Il posa donc son gâteau à moitié entamé.

Reese, lui, était bien content du petit effet qu'avait eu son geste, le confortant dans l'idée que oui, l'informaticien avait bien des sentiments à son égard. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que la machine ne lui mettrait pas des bâtons dans les roues en leur envoyant un nouveau numéro. Il voulait encore tester un peu l'informaticien avant de mettre en place son plan ultime pour le faire tomber définitivement dans ses bras.

C'est avec une extrême prudence que Finch finit tout de même son repas, gardant à l'œil son partenaire. Ce qui amusa beaucoup ce dernier. Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Reese se leva.

\- Ça va être l'heure que l'on aille faire faire de l'exercice à Bear, remarqua Reese en enfilant son manteau.

\- "On" ? Répéta Finch quelque peu surpris.

\- Oui, quand je vous l'ai proposé tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas dit non.

\- Je croyais que c'était façon de parler.

Reese décrocha le manteau de Finch avant de lui faire signe de se lever.

\- Allez, retournez vous, lui demanda Reese en voyant déjà Finch se décomposer.

\- Je peux m'en charger tout seul Mr Reese, je n'ai pas...  
\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes gêné pour si peu ? Se moqua gentiment Reese tout en sachant qu'il allait toucher la fierté de son patron.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Finch se tourna, acceptant son aide. Il l'aida donc en enfiler le manteau et, alors qu'il était quasiment enfilé, Reese en profita pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de Finch. Un doux frisson remonta le long de l'échine de l'informaticien, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'œil expert de Reese. _Vraiment très sensible,_ pensa l'ex-agent. _Où alors c'est juste parce que c'est moi... Ce que j'espère._ Finch lui tournant toujours le dos, il permit à un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre un air neutre quand il se tourna vers lui.

\- On y va ? Demanda Reese l'air de rien.

Finch ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il trouvait que son partenaire avait tout de même un drôle de comportement, comme s'il s'amusait de le voir dans l'embarras. Il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit, ne voyant pas pourquoi l'ex-agent ferait de telles choses, juste pour le déstabiliser.

Ils prirent rapidement le chemin du parc. Reese se comporta si naturellement que cela conforta Finch dans son idée que c'était son imagination qui rendait Reese aussi bizarre. Son imagination, combinée à ses sentiments, rendait finalement tous les gestes de Reese suspects. Il se détendit quelque peu alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au parc. Bear fut bien vite relâché. Il partit en courant avant que Reese ne le rejoigne sur le terrain, balle de tennis en main. Il avait volontairement laissé l'informaticien en retrait, lui permettant ainsi de baisser sa garde pour la suite de la journée. Il ne voulait pas le braquer ou même le rendre soupçonneux. Il joua plus d'une heure ainsi, tout en sentant le regard insistant de l'informaticien sur lui. Cette situation l'amusait de plus en plus. Il en venait à vouloir sauter des étapes. _Non, non et non. C'est demain que tout doit se jouer ! Pas avant..._ se sermonna l'ex-agent.

Ce n'est qu'un peu avant midi qu'ils quittèrent le parc.

\- Ça vous tente qu'on s'arrête manger quelque part ? Proposa Reese. Il accepte même les chiens tant que l'on reste sur la terrasse.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit spontanément Finch avant même de réfléchir à cette proposition.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le restaurant où Reese joua encore avec les nerfs de l'informaticien quand il tira la chaise pour que ce dernier s'installe.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, avait alors dit l'informaticien les joues légèrement rosées.

Reese avait passé le reste de la journée aux petits soins pour Finch, tout en profitant de chaque opportunité possible pour avoir les mains baladeuses, tout en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible. L'informaticien fut bien content de voir la journée toucher à sa fin. Il avait le vague sentiment d'avoir passer les dernières heures à rougir pour un oui ou pour un non. Même s'il était déçu de devoir se séparer de son partenaire, il devait admettre que son esprit, lui, avait besoin d'un peu de repos... et ce, loin de l'ex-agent. Quand Reese passa près de l'informaticien, prêt à se séparer de lui jusqu'au lendemain, il en profita pour un dernier petit geste déplacé. Il caressa du bout des doigts la main de Finch avant de s'éloigner l'air de rien. Finch le regarda s'éloigner de lui alors qu'un soupir de désespoir lui échappait.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, c'est plus que de bonne humeur que Reese quitta son appartement. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, que lui, il était déjà prêt. Il se rendit immédiatement à la bibliothèque, voulant tout faire pour devancer son partenaire. Maintenant qu'il était sûr à plus de 99% que son associé ressentait bien les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, le moment de jouer le tout pour le tout était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui l'informaticien allait enfin lui appartenir corps et âme. Cinq minutes après être arrivé il repartait pour la suite de son plan...

Peu avant huit heures, l'informaticien montait les marches de l'immense escalier de la bibliothèque. Il posa son manteau avant de s'approcher de la table dans l'intention d'allumer son installation. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit un petit mot à son attention.

\- John est déjà passé ? Marmonna Finch pour lui même.

Il prit le papier avant de lire le message sous le regard de Bear.

 _Un petit jeu de piste rien que pour vous._

 _Pour le prochain indice, merci de vous rendre où tout a commencé !_

Il retourna le papier pour être sûr qu'il ne passait à côté de rien.

\- Mais à quoi il joue ? Se demanda Finch tout en ne pouvant pas empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

 _Où tout a commencé... Mais à quoi fait-il référence ?_ La première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit fut évidemment leur partenariat. Où tout a commencé ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Même s'il ne savait pas encore quel était le but de son partenaire, il se doutait que tout devait avoir un sens et que s'il voulait le connaître, il allait devoir jouer le jeu. Tout comme l'ex-agent l'avait fait, il pria les cieux pour qu'aucun numéro ne vienne perturber leur journée.

Il quitta rapidement la bibliothèque avant de remonter dans sa voiture direction le premier lieu de leur jeu de piste !

Une demi-heure plus tard il arrivait enfin à l'endroit qu'il pensait être la seconde étape, après celle de la bibliothèque. Il descendit de sa voiture avant de se diriger vers le banc. Il vit alors avec plaisir une petite boîte ainsi qu'un mot en dessous. Il ouvrit la boîte y trouvant alors un petit chocolat fourré au nougat. Il sourit tendrement. Ce lieu avait une telle signification à ses yeux. Quand il leva les yeux vers le pont qui le surplombait, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur rencontre des mois auparavant. Si on lui avait alors dit qu'il tomberait éperdument amoureux de cet homme, jamais il ne l'aurait crut et, pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas désormais. Sans aucun doute possible c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'ex-agent.

Il mangea rapidement le chocolat avant de déplier le petit papier contenant son prochain indice.

 _Des œufs Bénédicte pour commencer la journée, ça vous tente ?_

Nouveau sourire de la part de l'informaticien. Comment pouvait-il ne pas deviner où se trouvait son prochain indice ? C'était dans ce restaurant qu'il avait décidé de faire son premier pas en direction de Reese. Le premier jour où il s'était un tant soit peu dévoilé à son partenaire. Même si ce n'était qu'une information de rien du tout, il savait que cela avait touché son agent et il devait admettre que ça lui avait fait du bien de lui accorder un tant soit peu sa confiance. Ce n'était qu'un petit tournant dans leur relation, mais ce jour était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il remonta dans sa voiture direction ce même restaurant où il avait fait un pas vers Reese.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le restaurant, une serveuse vint immédiatement vers lui.

\- Vous êtes bien Mr Wren ? Demanda alors la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Finch quelque peu surpris.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Il la suivit alors entre les tables avant qu'elle ne s'arrête à une en particulier. Finch se souvint alors que ce jour-là, c'était bien là qu'il était attablé quand Reese l'avait rejoint.

\- Votre commande arrive dans un instant. Et j'ai ceci pour vous, dit-elle en sortant une nouvelle boîte accompagnée d'un mot.

\- Merci bien.

Un nouveau petit chocolat se trouvait dans la boîte. Il le mit de côté, le gardant plutôt pour après son petit-déjeuner. Il lut le mot, voulant déjà savoir où serait le prochain lieu de ce jeu de piste auquel il prenait un grand plaisir à participer, même s'il n'en connaissait toujours pas le but. _Il veut juste me distraire ?_ Se demanda l'informaticien.

Quelques minutes après, son plat arriva. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir arriver des œufs Bénédicte ainsi qu'un jus d'orange et une tranche de pain grillée. Il sourit une nouvelle fois avant de commencer ce repas. Il replongea instantanément dans ses souvenirs. Leur relation avait débuté avec énormément de méfiance et ce, des deux côtés. Il se souvenait encore de tous les efforts fournis par l'ex-agent pour tenter de percer même le plus infime de ses secrets. Et grâce à beaucoup de persévérance et de patience, il savait maintenant de nombreuses choses, plus ou moins personnelles, le concernant. Lui aussi, avait beaucoup appris sur son partenaire. Quand il l'avait engagé, il savait déjà quel homme juste et droit il était, mais il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à ce qu'il en fasse autant pour le protéger. Il aurait très bien pu continuer sa mission, même sans lui. Des images de Reese venant le sauver de Root, à la gare, lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il s'était passé tellement de chose entre eux et il ne regrettait rien. Même pas la tournure qu'avait pris ses sentiments à l'égard de son associé.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé, il s'essuya rapidement la bouche avant de reprendre le dernier indice et de le relire.

 _Un petit thé pour digérer ?_

Il mangea rapidement le chocolat. _Aux amandes cette fois-ci,_ nota l'informaticien. La prochaine étape n'était pas bien difficile à trouver. Après de multiples tentatives pour localiser son domicile, toutes infructueuses, Reese avait franchi un nouveau cap dans ses recherches concernant son patron. Ce jour-là il avait fait une découverte qui avait changé à tout jamais la vision qu'il avait de l'informaticien. Froid et distant, il avait entraperçu un homme amoureux et souriant. Un homme plein d'espoir pour l'avenir et heureux de vivre. Tout avait pourtant tourné au cauchemar pour lui, brisant à jamais sa vie. C'est à partir de là, même si l'informaticien ne le savait pas, que Reese avait prit la résolution de le protéger à tout jamais. Faisant en sorte qu'il ne souffre plus jamais comme il avait déjà souffert. C'est à partir de là qu'il avait décidé qu'il referait naître de nombreux sourires sur ses lèvres si tentantes et qu'il remettrait des étoiles dans ses yeux si vides maintenant. Il voulait remettre des couleurs dans la vie de l'informaticien, lui montrer que le monde pouvait encore être beau, quand on savait où regarder.

Il quitta le restaurant de bonne humeur. Il prit la direction du stand de boissons où il avait l'habitude de se rendre, non loin de l'appartement de Grace, celle qu'il avait aimé et chéri de si nombreuses années. Pourtant désormais, il savait qu'elle faisait parti de son passé. Il l'avait aimé, certes, mais maintenant il voulait et devait avancer. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, il avait pensé que jamais plus il ne s'ouvrirait aux autres, mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer l'ex-agent. Maintenant il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever cet amour qu'il ressentait pour son partenaire. Du jour au lendemain ce dernier était devenu son monde et, pour lui, il était prêt à toutes les folies.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur du stand, comme au restaurant, on l'interpella.

\- Vous êtes dans les temps Mr Wren, lui fit remarquer le jeune vendeur. Je vous prépare votre thé maintenant.

\- Merci, dit simplement Finch.

Quelques minutes après il lui tendait son thé ainsi qu'une nouvelle petite boîte accompagnée d'un nouvel indice. Il posa le thé sur un banc non loin, s'y installant. _Un nouveau chocolat ?!_ S'étonna quelque peu Finch. Il déplia le petit papier et lut alors :

 _Notre premier partenaire, pour le meilleur et pour le pire..._

Finch eut du mal à retenir un petit rire à la pensée de Fusco. C'est sûr que leur collaboration avait commencé d'une drôle de manière. Ce dernier avait tenté de tuer Reese... sans grand succès évidemment. Et maintenant, ce même lieutenant, travaillait non pas _pour_ eux, mais bien _avec_ eux. Encore une fois, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir écouté son partenaire, lui disant de faire confiance à ce lieutenant, et ce malgré son passé de ripou. Il devait admettre que maintenant il ne le regrettait pas. Le lieutenant Fusco avait su se faire une place dans leurs vies et il avait désormais leur entière confiance. Ce dernier n'était jamais le dernier pour les aider et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il savait que lui et son agent comptaient pour le lieutenant. Il chercha alors à localiser le lieutenant Fusco.

Ce dernier était sur un terrain de hockey en compagnie de son fils. De l'autre côté du grillage, Fusco n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de l'informaticien.

\- Lieutenant, l'interpella Finch.

\- Ah, vous voilà, dit alors Lionel. Attends-moi là Lee, je reviens.

Un hochement de tête de son fils et il quittait le terrain, se rendant auprès de l'informaticien.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec Superman, mais je ne suis pas votre facteur. Ou alors j'aimerais bien être payé en tant que tel, remarqua Fusco.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant je crois que vous avez quelque chose pour moi, lui fit remarquer l'informaticien.

\- En effet, répondit Fusco. Tenez, dit-il en lui donnant une nouvelle boîte et un mot que Finch l'avait vu prendre sur le banc avant de le rejoindre.

\- Merci.

Il ne regarda même pas dans la boîte, sachant déjà ce qu'elle contenait. Il déplia le petit mot avec empressement, sous le regard quelque peu curieux de Fusco.

 _Envie de prendre un bol d'air frais ?_

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Fusco.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr... répondit Finch dans un murmure.

\- Bon, j'ai fait ma part du marché alors je vous laisse. Et puis mon fils m'attend.

Un rapide signe de la tête et Fusco repartait sur le terrain. Finch le regarda reprendre sa crosse de hockey avant de se diriger vers son fils.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien lieutenant, ne l'oubliez jamais, dit alors Finch surprenant Fusco.

\- Heu... Merci Finch, répondit le lieutenant, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils. Ce dernier semblait fier de cette remarque. Quand Lionel se retourna, Finch n'était plus là.

\- Dis papa, c'était qui ce type ? Demanda Lee.

\- Un ami. Mmm, un très bon ami, répondit simplement Fusco.

Alors que Finch réfléchissait à ce nouvel indice, Reese lui, venait d'arriver sur le nouveau lieu où, il l'espérait, Finch allait venir. Il posa une nouvelle boîte et un mot avant de s'installer à un endroit stratégique. Il lui serait impossible de louper l'arrivée de son partenaire et ce dernier, ne pourrait pourtant le voir. Midi déjà passé, il avait hâte de voir le jeu prendre fin.

 _Un bol d'air frais..._ ne cessait de se répéter Finch. Le seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit était le parc où ils emmenaient Bear faire sa promenade. Ne voyant aucun autre lieu correspondre, il décida de tenter le coup. Il prit donc la direction du parc, refaisant le même chemin que la veille. Les souvenirs d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire. Le comportement plutôt étrange de son partenaire l'intriguait de plus en plus. _Non,_ pensa Finch tout en mangeant le dernier chocolat, blanc cette fois-ci, _ce n'était pas qu'hier. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant il est étrange. On dirait presque qu'il me teste. Qu'il cherche à savoir jusqu'où il peut aller avec moi. Mais pourquoi ?_ Alors que de nouvelles questions commençaient à le tarauder, il fit son entrée dans le parc. Se dirigeant directement vers le banc où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer, il vit immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste. C'est avec un immense sourire sur le visage qu'il s'empara de ce nouvel indice.

Reese ne loupa rien de cette douce expression qu'affichait l'informaticien. Cela le soulagea énormément de voir, d'une, que Finch jouait le jeu, et de deux, qu'il semblait y prendre plaisir. Il serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps, mais il devait se dépêcher d'arriver le premier sur le prochain lieu. Il partit donc à toute vitesse. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est Finch se tournant dans la direction où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Finch déplia le nouvel indice, avec la drôle de sensation que Reese s'était trouvé non loin de lui. _Mon imagination..._ se dit simplement Finch.

 _Bear se sent un peu seul._

Cette fois aucun doute possible sur la suite de son parcours. Il remonta une nouvelle fois dans sa voiture avant de reprendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Il mangea le petit chocolat avec plaisir, son esprit envahit d'images de Reese...

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il ne se doutait pas que son partenaire ne les avaient quittés que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il entra dans la petite allée avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense bâtisse. Il monta rapidement les marches avant d'enfin poser les yeux sur Bear. Tranquillement installé dans son panier, une énième petite boîte trônait entre ses pattes avant. Accompagnée d'un nouvel indice.

Il s'en empara avant de poser une nouvelle fois son regard sur le malinois. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Le malinois ne s'était pas gêné pour manger un de ses livres.

\- Asimov... Ce chien a des goûts de luxe, se souvint avoir dit l'informaticien. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Et c'était bien sûr le cas. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. Comment aurait-il pu oublier son enlèvement et les efforts que Reese avait déployé pour le retrouver ? Bien sûr, ce n'est que plusieurs jours après, grâce au lieutenant Carter, qu'il l'avait appris, le faisant un peu plus tomber dans les filets de l'ex-agent. Il caressa le chien quelque minutes avant de reporter son attention sur le dernier indice qu'il venait de trouver. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore allait durer le jeu, mais il avait de plus en plus hâte d'arriver à la fin... Il lut le petit mot :

 _Deuxième lieutenant en attente..._

Il sourit avant de faire demi-tour. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'attendait à la fin, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il avait hâte d'y être !

Une fois le lieutenant Carter localisé, il se dirigea vers le commissariat. Le lieutenant carter était justement sur les marches à l'entrée et semblait l'attendre. Elle sourit quand elle le vit arriver. Une fois à sa hauteur elle lui tendit le paquet tout en ajoutant en souriant :

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux.

\- En effet, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Finch de bon cœur.

Il lut le papier que venait de lui donner Carter.

\- Pas que je m'ennuie lieutenant, mais je suis attendu ailleurs, remarqua l'informaticien.

\- Pas de problème. De toute façon j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Bonne soirée, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Finch fut bien surpris, mais laissa finalement ça de côté. Il relut le dernier indice qu'il avait en main :

 _Dernier indice : là où nous écrirons une nouvelle histoire..._

Ce dernier indice lui paru comme étant le plus mystérieux. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture tout en se demandant quel pouvait bien être ce lieu. _Et à quelle histoire fait-il référence ?_ Se demanda Finch. Il s'installa derrière le volant et fit le point sur cette journée qui touchait peu à peu à sa fin.

Il n'avait visité que des lieux qui, pour lui, représentait de forts liens avec l'évolution de leur relation. C'était justement tous ces petits riens qui avaient fait chavirer son cœur. _Et si... Et s'il l'avait remarqué ?_ se demanda Finch la peur au ventre. Pourtant, cette peur ne dura pas longtemps. Si c'était une mauvaise chose, si cela déplaisait à l'ex-agent, pourquoi avoir fait ce jeu de piste et surtout pourquoi dirait-il " _ **nous**_ _écrirons une nouvelle histoire"._ S'il s'incluait ainsi dedans, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Reese l'aimait aussi. Il comprit enfin le petit clin d'œil du lieutenant Carter...

Il sembla à Finch qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. C'est avec empressement qu'il prit la direction du dernier lieu. Celui qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps et qu'il espérait bien ne jamais quitter. Celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un endroit si proche et si lointain en même temps. Un lieu inaccessible et qui pourtant hantait ses rêves. Endroit qu'il avait désormais hâte d'atteindre.

Il quitta sa voiture avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble, se pressant de rejoindre l'ascenseur. Une fois sur le palier de l'appartement, il s'arrêta un instant. Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, un dernier doute s'empara de son esprit. _Et si je m'étais trompé ?_ En repensant simplement aux dernières 48 H, il se dit que non, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se trompe. Il sonna alors avant d'entendre :

\- Entrez, c'est ouvert.

Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte, le cœur battant la chamade comme jamais. Il posa les yeux sur l'ex-agent qui lui offrit alors le plus doux sourire du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Harold ? Demanda malicieusement l'ex-agent.

\- Je passais dans le coin, répondit Finch en lui rendant un sourire complice, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

Pour toute réponse Reese ouvrit les bras avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait arrivé à destination il me semble.

Nouveau sourire de Finch. Il s'avança lentement, gravant à tout jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Reese, il accéléra, avant de se blottir tout contre l'ex-agent. Il sentit les bras de ce dernier se refermer sur son corps, le rapprochant au maximum de lui.

\- Laissez moi faire de vous l'homme le plus heureux au monde Harold, lui susurra alors l'ex-agent.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Finch alors qu'un doux frisson remontait le long de son échine.

Reese prit alors le visage de l'informaticien dans une de ses mains, lui faisant ainsi relever son visage vers le sien. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, observant la moindre réaction de l'informaticien. Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il avait fait courir toute la journée. Un frôlement, puis une caresse avant de devenir un baiser brûlant de désir.

\- C'est sucré, marmonna Reese tout contre les lèvres de Finch.

\- Normal, vous ne m'avez quasiment nourrit que de chocolat je vous signale.

\- C'est vrai... Et maintenant c'est moi qui vais vous dévorer avec plaisir, murmura Reese à l'oreille de Finch.

Finch dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser lui échapper un faible gémissement d'anticipation. Reese lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant d'ajouter :

\- Bonne St Valentin Harold. Notre toute première...

 _Ah, c'est pour ça tous ces chocolats,_ compris enfin l'informaticien.

Reese s'éloigna un instant, laissant à Harold un sentiment de vide.

\- J'ai un dernier petit cadeau pour vous, dit Reese en prenant un petit paquet sur la table.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de l'informaticien avant de lui tendre ce qu'il tenait. L'informaticien, quelque peu surprit, défit le ruban avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Un œuf en chocolat était posé à l'intérieur. Il le prit en main avant de le secouer. L'œuf semblait contenir un objet. Il cassa l'œuf en deux avant d'y trouver une clé.

\- Comme ça vous n'aurez plus besoin de sonner, lui dit alors Reese tout en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Finch était au paradis. Reese s'empara d'un morceau de chocolat qu'il glissa entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Une nouvelle fois, Finch se mit à rougir. Reese profita de ce moment de gêne pour l'embrasser de nouveau. _Il est vraiment sans gêne..._ pensa l'informaticien tout en rendant à Reese son baiser avec autant de douceur et d'envie qu'il pouvait. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser plus longtemps à son embarras que Reese lui enlevait déjà sa veste avant de déboutonner son gilet et sa chemise avec dextérité. Une fois fait c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il caressa du bout des doigts la poitrine de l'informaticien. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Finch, il ne loupa rien des réactions de ce dernier. Le désir se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, même si ses joues avaient prit une nouvelle teinte rosée. _Si il savait ce que je lui réserve, il serait vraiment écarlate,_ pensa Reese un sourire voulant tout dire sur le visage. Finch déglutit péniblement en se rendant compte du désir qui semblait insatiable de l'ex-agent.

Il entraîna Finch vers son lit tout en retirant pour de bon les vêtements qui leurs faisaient barrage. Enfin, il pouvait sentir la peau nue de l'informaticien contre la sienne. Enfin, il pouvait goûter encore et encore à ses lèvres si douces. Enfin, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Finch sur sa peau. Enfin, il le tenait dans ses bras, tout contre lui, bien décidé à ne jamais plus le lâcher. Il le poussa délicatement sur le lit avant de prendre place au dessus. Il finit d'ôter la chemise que l'informaticien avait déboutonnée un peu avant. Il baissa son visage vers l'informaticien qui l'accueilli par un tendre baiser.

De lentes caresses calculées glissèrent sur le corps de l'informaticien, le faisant un peu plus frissonner. Reese se rendait parfaitement compte que Finch était entièrement à sa merci, mais il en voulait encore plus. Il voulait qu'il ne soit que plaisir, qu'il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, qu'à sa bouche qu'il l'embrassait impétueusement, qu'à son souffle, qui le chatouillait sans merci, qu'à son amour qu'il ne cesserait jamais de lui prouver. Un nouveau soupir échappa à l'informaticien. Se rendant compte à quel point l'ex-agent l'aimait, il se mordit la lèvre. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à l'instant même, Reese en rajouta une couche :

\- Je vous aime Harold... lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave au creux de l'oreille.

Finch s'arrêta littéralement de respirer. Bien sûr il le savait, il l'avait deviné. Après tout Reese n'aurait pas organisé cette journée si ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'aurait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il en était pour lui autrement. Et surtout, il ne serait pas en train de le faire sien s'il ne l'aimait pas autant.

Reese passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Finch, observant juste un bonheur indescriptible se refléter dans les yeux bleus de l'informaticien. Ce dernier, sans même s'en rendre compte, attira Reese dans un nouveau baiser avant de murmurer, tout contre les lèvres de son aimé :

\- Je vous aime aussi John... plus que tout !

Reese sourit à cet aveu si longtemps attendu, espéré et pourtant qu'il avait craint de ne jamais entendre. Il déposa alors une pluie de baisers sur le visage, le cou de Finch. Sur chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il avait sous les yeux, de doux baisers venant emprisonner un peu plus Finch dans cet amour sans limite. Il allait faire de cette nuit la plus belle nuit de l'informaticien.

\- Et ce n'est que le début, promis alors Reese. Le début d'une grande histoire.

\- Une histoire sans fin... répondit Finch dans un murmure.

La nuit leur appartenait enfin. Sous un ciel étoilé, sans nuage, ils ne faisaient enfin qu'un.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, c'est dans les bras de l'ex-agent que l'informaticien se réveilla. Encore dans les brumes de son sommeil, il ne sentit pas tout de suite le regard de Reese sur lui. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, le chatouillant de son souffle, qu'il remarqua que son partenaire était aussi éveillé. Une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Vous êtes vraiment plus sensible que je ne le pensais.

\- À qui la faute ! Répondit Finch n'arrivant tout de même pas à se montrer fâché.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Reese comblé. En tout cas, évitez d'avoir ce genre d'expression en public.

\- …

\- J'aurai bien du mal à ne pas vous prendre dans mes bras, avant de vous embrasser, vous déshabiller, vous caresser, expliqua Reese tout en joignant les gestes à la parole. Et surtout vous faire mien, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Mais j'espère bien que vous saurez vous contrôler ! S'étrangla presque l'informaticien une fois le baiser rompu.

\- Vous me surestimez, je suis incapable de vous résister, vous devriez pourtant le savoir !

\- Parce que vous pensez que j'en suis capable ? Marmonna Finch sentant déjà une nouvelle vague de désir s'éveiller dans chaque fibre de son corps.

\- Et je compte bien faire en sorte que vous le puissiez de moins en moins.

Pour toute réponse Finch attira, avec impatience et envie, Reese dans un nouveau baiser alors qu'il laissait un doux gémissement se perdre dans la pièce.

Reese savait que jamais il ne pourrait remercier assez l'informaticien pour cet amour qui lui offrait, pour cette vie à deux qu'il lui promettait, pour cet avenir qu'il acceptait de partager avec lui. Il ne trouva qu'un moyen de le remercier : il l'embrassa avec le plus de passion et d'amour qu'il le put. De nouvelles étreintes, de nouveaux baisers, de nouveaux "je vous aime" échangés et le paradis leur tendait enfin les bras.


End file.
